


Not How It Ends

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Cas is dying.





	

Dean shook as he kissed Cas's head. His hands were covered in the fallen angel's blood, but he kept them pressed to the wound. A tear rolled down his face, clearing a path in the dirt.

The angel opened his blue eyes, his breathing slow and labored. He tried to touch Dean's face, to wipe away his hunter's tears, but his hand fell weakly to the floor. Dean picked it up and kissed it gently. 

He placed it in his lap, and rubbed Cas's palm soothingly. The angel closed his eyes.

Dean's voice cracked and his breathing hitched as he sobbed, but he knew his angel wanted to hear him speak.

"D-do you remember when you pulled me out of hell? I must have been a sight. And when I crawled out of that grave? Were you there? It looked-it looked like a bomb had gone of." 

Dean laughed weakly.

"And when you first tried to speak to me...in that store. I remember. You broke the windows.....And Pamela. She forgave you, ya know? For blinding her? I saw her in heaven....she was happy, angel. She likes it up there."

"Do you remember when we met the first time? I couldn't help but think....this isn't a monster. You looked to perfect. Your eyes....they're beautiful, angel."

"I remember when I lost you in that lake. I died. I couldn't handle the grief....I thought I hid it well, but everyone noticed. When we finally found you....and I realized you didn't remember anything...I hated ruining it for you. The life you had made as Emmanuel. You had a good life with what's-her-face. Daphne? I was so jealous when Meg began to take care of you. I should've been there, Cas. I'm so sorry."

"Do you remember when you got Sam and I out of jail? After we put Lucifer in the cage? Rowena, Crowley, Mom, and you. We were in therefor so long, but I knew you would come. Didn't know how you would get us out, though. Convincing the President that he really was possessed...that was smart. He gave us a pardon, though no one wanted him too."

"And when we got out, everyone was so relieved. You looked like you had gone through hell, your eyes were bloodshot, you're clothes were baggy. And your tie..." Dean laughed, kissing Cas's head, "it was crooked. I fixed it for you and-and you said "Thank you, Dean." I just laughed and...and you hugged me really tight. I kissed your head. And then I kissed you for real."

Cas's eyelids fluttered, a tear escaping. Dean kissed it away. 

"I love you. I love you so much Castiel. I won't forget you, not in million lifetimes. I-I know you're in pain. It will be okay. I love you. Don't stay for me."

Cas tried to shake his head, but Dean stopped him. 

"D-D-ean. I can-can't leave y-you...." Cas said.

He coughed, his whole body arching. Dean wiped away the blood that came out of his mouth with his sleeve. Unchecked tears fell into Cas's hair.

"Yes. Yes, angel. I'll be okay. Go back to heaven, go back home."

Dean bent down and kissed the angel. Cas sighed. 

"I love you." Cas whispered, his eyes half closed.

"I know angel."

Cas's eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell on more time. Then it stilled, and Dean sobbed as held his beloved angels body.

"WHY HIM? TAKE ME! DAMMIT CHUCK, TAKE ME TOO!" he screamed to heaven. 

Dean hung his head, and cradled the body.

Through his tears, through his wretched grief, he didn't hear the piercing hum that filled the air.

Nor did he see the blinding white light.

He did feel his angel's body disappear from his arms, and he looked at his empty arms in shocked disbelief. 

The hum and the light both subsided, and Dean collapsed to the ground. Loneliness filled him. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
